Mood Swing (?)
by Dee Kyou
Summary: Bagaimana cara para suami menghadapi mood swing dan amarah juga ngambek ala istri-istri mereka? Ingin tahu caranya? Lihat saja dalam fic hasil kolaborasi kembali antara Dee Kyou dan LalaNur Aprilia… Dan mungkin ada typo... Chara dan Pairing berubah-ubah di setiap chapter... Chapter 3: MorIzu's Case
1. Chapter 1 - AkaFuri's Mood Swing Case

**Mood Swing (?)**  
Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Story © Dee Kyou & LalaNur Aprilia  
Rating : T (biar aman)  
Genre : Romance, Humor  
Summary : Bagaimana cara para suami menghadapi mood swing dan amarah juga ngambek ala istri-istri mereka? Ingin tahu caranya? Lihat saja dalam fic hasil kolaborasi kembali antara Dee Kyou dan LalaNur Aprilia…  
Warning: Fic ini gaje bin abal... Pairing akan berubah-ubah sesuai chapter...  
Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou x Furihata Kouki

* * *

**.**

**- AkaFuri's Mood Swing Case -**

**.**

Sudah beberapa tahun sejak Furihata Kouki mengganti namanya menjadi Akashi Kouki. Dan sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini Akashi sangat over-protective terhadap Furihata dikarenakan di dalam tubuh Furihata ada jiwa lain yang sedang hidup. Namun keinginan Furihata untuk memegang bola bundar berwarna orange itu sangat besar. Dan hari ini Furihata memutuskan memberitahu keinginannya pada Akashi.

"Ne…. Sei-kun…" panggil Furihata yang tengah bersandar pada dada Akashi.

"Hm. Ada apa, Kouki?" jawab Akashi sambil membelai lembut rambut cokelat Furihata.

"Aku ingin main basket."

"Apa katamu!? Tidak! Sama sekali tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh lelah, Kouki!"

Mendengar larangan Akashi ditambah suara Akashi yang sedikit keras, Furihata terdiam dan menunduk. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Furihata langsung bangkit dari sofa.

'_Aaaahhh…. Gawat…. Dia ngambek…'_ batin Akashi.

"Sei-kun jahat!" bentak Furihata di depan Akashi sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Mau tidak mau Akashi langsung berpikir, _'Kawaii na.'_

"K-Kouki…. Dengarkan aku… Aku—"

"Aku benci Sei-kun!" Furihata memotong perkataan Akashi. Lalu langsung berjalan menuju kamar mereka dan masuk sambil membanting pintu kamar. Melihat emosi Furihata yang labil, Akashi hanya bisa memandangi pintu kamar yang tertutup sambil menghela nafas.

Lalu Akashi memutuskan untuk bertukar pikiran dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang juga sudah menikah dengan pasangan mereka. Dan disinilah Akashi berada, di dalam sebuah café terkenal bersama dengan Kise, Midorima, Aomine dan Murasakibara, berbincang membahas mood swing Furihata.

"Begitulah. Aku jadi bingung menghadapi Kouki. Sekarang dia mudah sekali ngambek, dan sekarang dia juga sedang ngambek. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ujar Akashi setelah dia selesai mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya.

"Uuumm…. Menurutku wajar saja Koukicchi jadi sering ngambek ssu…. Koukicchi kan lembut, hatinya sangat sensitif ssu…. Jadi bakal sering tersinggung ssu…." Ujar Kise.

"Lagipula, Furi-maksudku Kouki, termasuk tipe orang yang susah dibujuk kalau sudah ngambek nodayo." Tambah Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak merosot.

"Kou-chin kan suka makan choco tart…. Buatkan saja Kou-chin choco tart, Sei-chin…. Nanti Kou-chin pasti tidak akan ngambek lagi sehabis makan choco tart…" usul Murasakibara.

"Haaa!? Kouki tidak rakus seperti kau, Atsushi! Oi, kau bawakan saja bunga untuk Kouki sambil minta maaf padanya. Kouki kan pemaaf, jadi kalau kau melakukan itu, aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu." Ucap Aomine.

Mendengar ucapan dan saran dari sahabatnya tidak membuat Akashi lega. Malah sekarang aura gelap menguar dari tubuh Akashi. Dan seperti yang bisa diduga, Akashi mengeluarkan gunting saktinya.

CKRIS!

"Sepertinya kalian semua SANGAT mengenal dan mengerti tentang Kouki-KU, ya?" tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum yandere. Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara dan Aomine hanya bisa sweat drop dalam hati,

'_Dia yang nanya saran kenapa dia yang malah cemburu sendiri!?'_ batin keempat sahabat warna-warni Akashi heran.

Setelah membereskan perasaan cemburunya, Akashi segera pulang ke rumah. Sepertinya Furihata masih ngambek di dalam kamar. Akhirnya, Akashi memutuskan untuk bertindak, dan tidak lagi menunggu sampai Furihata berhenti ngambek dengan sendirinya.

"Kouki?" panggil Akashi sambil mengetuk pintu kamar. Namun Furihata hanya diam dan tidak menjawab, dia masih ngambek pada Akashi. Sambil menghela nafas, Akashi langsung membuka pintu kamar mereka dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Dilihatnya Kouki tengah menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Akashi segera beringsut mendekati Furihata, disibaknya selimut yang menutupi tubuh Furihata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sei-kun!?" marah Furihata. Akashi tidak mengindahkan perkataan Furihata dan langsung menindih tubuh Furihata di atas tempat tidur.

"Kouki…." Akashi berbisik tepat di telinga Furihata dengan suara yang sangat menggoda. Suara yang sukses membuat Furihata merona merah dengan sempurna.

"Se-Se-Sei-kun…?" tanya Furihata takut-takut.

"Maafkan aku. Dan kau akan memaafkanku. Karena perkataanku adalah….?" Akashi menggantung kalimatnya.

"A-absolut…." Sambung Furihata.

"Bagus. Jadi?"

"A-aku….memaafkanmu….Sei-kun…."

"Kau memang pengertian, Kouki." Akashi mencium pelupuk mata Furihata.

"Ja-jadi, bisakah kau turun dari atas tubuhku, Sei-kun?" pinta Furihata.

"Tidak bisa. Karena aku akan memanjakanmu malam ini, Kouki…." Jawab Akashi sambil mulai menjamah tubuh Furihata.

"Tu-tunggu! Sei-kun! Jangan! Aaaahhhh…." Dan sepanjang malam hanya terdengar suara memohon yang keluar dari bibir Furihata.

Keesokan harinya, di rumah Kagami, yang juga adalah rumah Aomine, Furihata menceritakan kejadian kemarin, kecuali adegan privasi mereka.

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya, aku akhirnya memaafkan Sei-kun. Apa menurut kalian aku salah?" tanya Furihata.

"Sangat salah. Itu artinya Seijuurou-kun memaksamu untuk memaafkannya, Kouki-kun." Jawab Kuroko datar.

"Nyahahaha~~~ Ternyata Kou-chan benar-benar takluk di hadapan Sei-chan~~" ujar Takao sambil nyengir.

"Sesekali kau harus mengemukakan pendapatmu padanya, Kouki-kun." Saran Himuro bijak.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, Kouki!? Harusnya kau suruh dia berlutut dan minta maaf dengan benar!" amuk Kagami.

"Ta-tapi Sei-kun kan sudah minta maaf…. Dan Sei-kun kan memang absolut dan selalu benar…" Furihata membela diri.

'_Aaaahhh…. Kau benar-benar berada di bawah kekuasaan Akashi Seijuurou, Kouki-kun/Kou-chan/Kouki.'_ Batin Kuroko, Himuro, Takao, dan Kagami pasrah. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi kecuali mendoakan keselamatan dan kebahagiaan untuk Furihata.

- End of AkaFuri's Case –

.

* * *

Halooowww….. Dee kembali dengan fic kedua Dee di fandom ini…. Dan lagi-lagi Dee berkolaborasi dengan Lala-chan…. Ini adalah fic gaje hasil sms random kami….. Buat **Seijuurou Eisha**, ini fic yang Dee janjikan…. Memang agak sedikit melenceng, tapi Dee harap Eisha-san puas…..

Dan **LalaNur Aprilia**-chan, ayo kita lanjutkan sms random kita lagi…. Berikutnya giliran baka couple kan?

Dan untuk **Minna-san** yang udah baca, Dee harap review-nya….. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya….. Jaa naa~~~~


	2. Chapter 2 - AoKaga's Mood Swing Case

**Mood Swing (?)**  
Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Story © Dee Kyou & LalaNur Aprilia  
Rating : T (biar aman)  
Genre : Romance, Humor  
Warning: M-Preg, typo beredar, ke-aho-an merajalela.  
Summary : Bagaimana cara para suami menghadapi mood swing dan amarah juga ngambek ala istri-istri mereka? Ingin tahu caranya? Lihat saja dalam fic hasil kolaborasi kembali antara Dee Kyou dan LalaNur Aprilia…  
Pairing : Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga

* * *

**.**

**- AoKaga's Mood Swing Case -**

**.**

Aomine dengan sangat kesal langsung berlari menuju kantor pemadam kebakaran. Pasalnya, Aomine mandapat informasi dari Kiyoshi bahwa Kagami bekerja hari ini. Padahal Aomine masih ingat dengan jelas, kalau dia melarang keras Kagami untuk bekerja lagi. Mengingat Kagami tengah berbadan dua. Dan setibanya di kantor pemadam kebakaran, Kiyoshi langsung menyambutnya.

"Aahh…. Daiki…. Ke sini, Taiga sedang ada di dalam kantor." Dan Aomine mengikuti Kiyoshi. Setibanya di depan sebuah pintu, Kiyoshi membuka pintu itu dan berkata,

"Ooii…. Taiga, ada yang mencarimu, tuh." Ucap Kiyoshi.

"Hah? Siapa, Teppei-senpai?" tanya Kagami. Dan Aomine langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mencengkram kuat tangan Kagami.

"Taiga-berapa-kali-kubilang-padamu-agar-diam-di-rumah!?" ucap Aomine penuh tekanan.

"O-oi…. Aku tidak selemah itu, Aho!" bantah Kagami membela diri. Namun Aomine tidak menggubris Kagami dan langsung menyeret Kagami pulang.

"Cho— Oi! Dai— Ahomine!" protes Kagami.

"Kau juga seorang A(h)omine sekarang, Taiga." Balas Aomine.

"Oi! Lepaskan aku, DaAho!" Kagami meronta diseret pulang oleh Aomine.

"Ahahaha…. Hati-hati di jalan…" ujar Kiyoshi sembari melambaikan tangannya.

**.**

**.**

Setibanya di rumah, Kagami semakin ngembek dan mendiamkan Aomine. Aomine berulang kali memanggil namanya dan berusaha membujuknya, namun Kagami enggan menggubris Aomine.

"Ayolah, Taiga. Jangan ngambek begini. Toh, aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu dan dia juga." Ujar Aomine yang masih setia membujuk Kagami –uhuk-tercintanya-uhuk-.

"Keluar!" balas Kagami.

"Haaa?"

"Aku bilang keluar!"

"Ap— Ini juga rumahku, tahu!?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya KELUAAARRR!" Kagami menedang Aomine keluar rumah.

"Oi! Taiga! Taiga! Buka pintunya!" Aomine menggedor pintu depan seperti orang gila.

"Berisik! Tidur di luar sana, dasar mesum!" teriak Kagami dari dalam rumah.

_'Tidur di luar!? Yang benar saja! Aku bisa kembung masuk angin!'_ batin Aomine. Setelah 2 jam berpikir, akhirnya Aomine mendapat ilham bagaimana cara dia kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Aomine berjalan memutari rumahnya, mecari jendela atau pintu lain yang tidak terkunci. Dan bingo! Jendela dapur tidak terkunci.

"Yosshh! Tidak terkunci!" Perlahan, Aomine membuka jendela dapur itu dan memanjat masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Huwaa! GYAA!" Namun apa daya, Aomine tidak berbakat menjadi maling, sehingga dia langsung jatuh terjerembab ke dalam rumah.

"Ittatatata…" keluh Aomine sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang mencium lantai. Ketika dia mendongak, terlihat Kagami yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Melihat Kagami, Aomine hanya bisa nyengir -coret-sok-coret- polos.

"Y-yo, Taiga… Ahahaha…"

Kagami menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya berteriak, "MAAAALLLIIIIINNNGGG!"

"Huwaaa! Ta-Taiga! Jangan berteriak begitu!" Aomine panik.

"Maling! Maling! Pak polisi, ada maling!" Kagami tetap berteriak-teriak.

"Oooii! Aku ini polisi, Baka!" amuk Aomine. Kagami tidak mempedulikan protes Aomine dan segera menelepon kantor polisi, lebih tepatnya menelepon Imayoshi.

"Hello? Shoichi-san? Tolong segera datang! Rumahku kemasukan maling orang paling mesum di dunia!"

**"Apa!? Tenang Taiga! Jangan panik! Aku segera ke sana!" **Dan hubungan telepon pun terputus. Dan Aomine hanya bisa mengerang mendengar ke-absurd-an istri(?) dan senpainya. Tidak berapa lama, Imayoshi pun tiba di rumah Aomine. Dan sangat terheran-heran melihat Aomine yang tengah diikat di kursi ruang makan.

"Etto, Taiga. Jadi ini malingnya?" tanya Imayoshi memastikan.

"Benar. Penjarakan dia, Shoichi-san." Jawab Kagami.

"Oooiii! Jangan bercanda! Ini rumahku! Kenapa aku dianggap maling karena masuk ke dalam rumahku sendiri!?" protes Aomine.

"Itu benar, Taiga. Aku tidak mungkin memenjarakan Daiki." Dukung Imayoshi.

"Tapi dia memang maling! Pencuri! Daiki sudah mencuri hatiku. Karena itu, penjarakan dia di hatiku, Shoichi-san." Ujar Kagami polos. Mendengar ucapan absurd Kagami, kacamata Imayoshi merosot dan Aomine menangis haru.

_'Si Taiga ini…. Sejak kapan dia ketularan gombalnya Yoshitaka?'_ batin Imayoshi heran. Imayoshi pun semakin kesal melihat baka couple di depannya malah melupakan keberadaannya dan malah asyik bertatapan, seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Ekhem! Maaf aku menginterupsi kemesraan kalian. Tapi, bisakah kalian tidak memanggilku hanya untuk hal yang tidak jelas seperti ini?" pinta Imayoshi sambil memijat dahinya yang pusing. Seketika, Aomine dan Kagami langsung tersadar akan keberadaan Imayoshi.

"Haaa? Untuk apa kau masih disini!? Pulang sana! Syuuh…. Syuuuhh…" usir Aomine.

"Haaaaahhh…. Tadi aku dipanggil, sekarang diusir. Kalian berdua memang kouhai tidak sopan." Keluh Imayoshi dan beranjak pergi. Namun Kagami segera menahan tangannya, mencegah Imayoshi pergi.

"Tunggu! Shoichi-san…. Daiki hanya bercanda. Daiki, kau tidak boleh kasar pada Shoichi-san!" marah Kagami pada Aomine. Sedangkan Aomine hanya mengorek telinganya dan tidak menggubris Kagami.

"Naa, Shoichi-san, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama? Kebetulan aku sudah masak makan malam." Ajak Kagami.

"Haaa!? Buat apa ngajak dia makan! Lebih baik dia pulang saja. Pulang sana, Shoichi! Jangan ganggu waktuku dengan Taiga." Aomine langsung melancarkan aksi protesnya.

"Itu benar, Taiga. Maaf, tapi aku harus menolak ajakanmu. Aku harus kembali ke kantor." Tolak Imayoshi.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak mau makan!" Kagami kembali cemberut dan ngambek.

"Apa!? Kau harus makan, Taiga! Ingat, di dalam tubuhmu sedang ada jiwa lain yang tumbuh. Kau harus banyak makan." Ujar Aomine.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau makan! Aku tidak mau makan kalau Shoichi-san tidak ikut makan denganku!" balas Kagami semakin kekanakan.

"Oke, oke! Aku mengerti! Dia akan makan malam dengan kita." Putus Aomine.

"Oi, Daiki! Jangan seenaknya memutuskan begitu! Aku harus kembali ke kantor dan bekerja lagi." protes Imayoshi.

"Ayolah, makan bersama kami. Nanti Taiga ngambek lagi, aku yang susah." Pinta Aomine. Dan Imayoshi pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan akhirnya makan di rumah Aomine. Dengan sangat ceria, Kagami melayani Imayoshi. Kalau saja Aomine tidak ingat Kagami tengah berada dalam kondisi mood swing, Aomine pasti akan menjejalkan bola basket ke mulut Imayoshi.

"Bagaimana, Shoichi-san? Masakannya enak? Sesuai dengan seleramu?" tanya Kagami penuh perhatian, membuat Aomine harus menelan bulat-bulat rasa cemburunya. Hei, dia saja tidak pernah ditanya dengan penuh perhatian seperti itu oleh Kagami.

"Ah, iya. Ini enak. Apa pun yang kau masak selalu enak, Taiga." Jawab Imayoshi dan membuat pipi Kagami bersemu merah.

"Ka-kalau begitu, silakan makan yang banyak, Shoichi-san." Ujar Kagami sembari mengambilkan lauk untuk Imayoshi.

"Baik, terima kasih. Sayang sekali aku sudah menikah. Kalau belum, aku pasti akan melamarmu untuk jadi istriku, Taiga." Goda Imayoshi. Wajah Kagami berubah semerah rambutnya mendengar perkataan Imayoshi. Aomine yang tidak tahan dengan pemandangan di hadapannya, langsung menggebrak meja.

"Oi, Shoichi! Jangan goda istri orang! Goda istrimu sendiri sana, si Ryou!" protes Aomine.

"Kau sendiri juga sering menggoda Ryou, Daiki. Sampai wajahnya merah padam dan menangis. Kenapa sih, kau hobi menggoda Ryou?" Balas Imayoshi.

"Haha! Mau bagaimana lagi. Wajah panik dan menangis Ryou itu imut sekali sih. Membuatku suka menggodanya." Jawab Aomine spontan. Dan Aomine segera sadar kalau ucapannya telah membangkitkan harimau yang tertidur. _'Akh! Gawat…'_ batin Aomine.

"Da-i-ki…." Panggil Kagami penuh tekanan dan menguarkan aura gelap dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Oi, Shoichi! Kau sengaja kan!?" Amuk Aomine. Imayoshi mengembangkan senyuman liciknya menjawab pertanyaan Aomine.

"Saa, aku sudah selesai makan. Aku akan kembali bekerja. Terima kasih atas makan malamnya. Ciao…" dan Imayoshi langsung ngacir meninggalkan rumah Aomine.

"Cho— Shoichi! Temeee…!" maki Aomine.

"Daiki…" panggil Kagami sekali lagi.

"Gluk! Ta-Taiga sayang… Honey….. A-aku bisa jelaskan…." Aomine berusaha merayu Kagami.

"Tidak perlu kau jelaskan aku sudah tau! Dasar mesum! Hentai! Sukebe! Eromine!" Kagami sekali lagi menendang Aomine keluar rumah. "Tidur diluar, sana!" lanjut Kagami yang kemudian membanting pintu dan mengunci seluruh akses masuk rumah.

"Taigaaa….. Buka pintunya…. Di luar dingin…. Hatsyiii! Taigaaaaa….." Aomine hanya bisa menggedor pintu sambil meratapi ke-aho-annya.

**.**

- End of AoKaga's Case -

**.**

* * *

Yosshaa! Dee's come baaaaccckkk! *tereak pake toa* Ah, Lala-chan…. Tolong simpan penggaris besi itu…. Minna-san juga, tolong simpan senjata kalian masing-masing yah…. Dee sadar kok, fic ini ngaret banget up-date nya… TTwTT

Sebagai permohonan maaf, chapter ini Dee perpanjang sedikit…. Gak kayak chapter sebelumnya yang kurang dari 1K…. Semoga dengan ini, minna-san memaafkan keleletan Dee….

untuk **Little Otaku : **ini udah apdet... Dee gak nyangka bakal ketemu Little-san di fandom ini... ehehehe... ureshii na... tolong review lagi yah... *digeplak*

Ah, Arigatou buat semua reader yang udah baca, review, fave n follow fic ini…. Dee mohon reviewnya lagi yah…..

Jaa, naa….. Insya allah, chapter 3 bakal cepat up-date nya…. Next chapter : Our Sweet Couple, MorIzu~~~~


	3. Chapter 3 - MorIzu's Mood Swing Case

**Mood Swing (?)**  
Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Story © Dee Kyou & LalaNur Aprilia  
Rating : T (biar aman)  
Genre : Romance, Humor  
Warning: M-Preg, typo beredar, kenistaan merajalela.  
Summary : Bagaimana cara para suami menghadapi mood swing dan amarah juga ngambek ala istri-istri mereka? Ingin tahu caranya? Lihat saja dalam fic hasil kolaborasi kembali antara Dee Kyou dan LalaNur Aprilia…  
Pairing : Moriyama Yoshitaka & Izuki Shun

* * *

**.**

**- MorIzu's Mood Swing Case -**

**.**

Hari Minggu cerah, saat yang tepat untuk berpergian. Begitu pula dengan Moriyama dan Izuki yang sedang dalam perjalanan mengunjungi rumah Kouhai mereka, Kise dan Kuroko. Karena jarak rumah mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh, Moriyama dan Izuki berjalan kaki ke rumah Kise dan Kuroko. Namun disepanjang perjalanan, Izuki memasang wajah cemberut, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Moriyama yang sumringah.

"Shun-kun, jangan cemberut begitu dong…" ujar Moriyama.

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku." Jawab Izuki ketus.

"Nggak maaauuu…."

"Lepaskan atau aku akan minta cerai!"

"Itu juga aku gak mau, Shun-kun…. Aku tidak mau bercerai denganmu."

"Maka dari itu, lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga!"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau cerai dan tetap tidak akan melepaskanmu, Shun-kun. Aku mohon padamu, kaulah separuh jiwaku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Akan kulakukan apa pun asal kau tidak menceraikanku." Rayuan Moriyama dimulai.

"… Melakukan apapun?" tanya Izuki dengan nada yang sedikit berbahaya.

"Hai!" jawab Moriyama antusias.

"Hmm…. Kalau begitu melawaklah di sini, sekarang juga! Buat aku tertawa dan terhibur!" perintah Izuki.

"Heh?! Melawak?" Moriyama tidak salah dengar kan? Dia disuruh melawak!? Apa kata dunia melihat designer terkemuka seperti dirinya melawak?

"Hai."

"Disini?"

"Hai."

"Sekarang juga?"

"Hai! Kepo banget sih!? Nanya mulu! Cepat melawak!" amuk Izuki.

"Ta-tapi ini tempat umum dan sedang ramai dengan orang-orang, Shun-kun…." Moriyama memelas.

"Terus? Ada masalah dengan itu?" ujar Izuki sadis.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Huh! Katanya tadi mau melakukan apa pun. Ini disuruh ngelawak aja gak mau. Yasudah, kita cerai!"

"Eeeehhh?! Baiklah, baiklah! Eeeemmm….." Moriyama memutar otaknya, mencari bahan lawakan.

"Cepat! Lama banget ngelawaknya! Aku tidak mau kelamaan disini karena kau kelamaan melawak! Ah, Kitakore!"

Moriyama hanya bisa sweat drop melihat Izuki. Ditengah emosinya yang labil dan mood swing-nya, Izuki masih sempat-sempatnya melakukan guyonan garing.

"Baik, baik….uuumm…. Ne, Shun-kun. Menurutmu kenapa gagak berkoak di sore hari?" tanya Moriyama memulai lawakannya.

"Karena kalau berkoak di pagi hari, ayam akan kehilangan pekerjaannya." Balas Izuki, membuat Moriyama manyun. Lawakannya gagal.

"Aaahh…. Kenapa Shun-kun tau…tidak asyik…. Tapi tidak apa-apa… Begitulah Shun-kun yang aku suka…" ujar Moriyama sembari berniat mencium pipi Izuki, namun Izuki segera menghindar darinya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Yoshitaka-san. Lagipula lawakan itu sudah basi, nenek-nenek ompong juga tahu lawakan itu. Melawak yang lain!"

"Baiklah. Apa bedanya aku dengan burung gagak?" Moriyama berusaha melawak lagi. Dan kali ini Izuki mengerutkan alisnya bingung mendengar pertanyaan Moriyama.

"Tentu saja berbeda. Gagak itu unggas dan kau manusia. Tapi kalau kau bertanya apa beda buaya denganmu, maka aku akan bilang, tidak ada bedanya. Karena kau adalah buaya darat, Yoshitaka-san." Balas Izuki ketus.

JLEB! Moriyama membatu di tempat. Sebuah pisau tak kasat mata menancap di jantung Moriyama. Bahkan istrinya sendiri menganggapnya buaya darat? Rasanya Moriyama ingin masuk ke dalam lubang saja.

"Cari lawakan yang lebih kreatif lagi, Yoshitaka-san." Lanjut Izuki.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melawak…habisnya setiap aku melawak, aku akan terpesona pada wajahmu. Kamu manis sekali sih…." Moriyama ngeles sekaligus menggombal.

"Heeee….. Kalau begitu, melawak saja sambil menghadap orang-orang itu." Ujar Izuki sembari menunjuk ke arah belakang Moriyama. Moriyama berbalik dan mendapati banyak orang berkerumun di depannya, mendengarkannya melawak sedari tadi.

"Nah, mulai lawakanmu, Yoshitaka-san." Perintah Izuki manis. Diam-diam Izuki mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dan menyalakan fitur video. Sekali lagi, Moriyama hanya bisa pasrah dan mencoba melawak sebisanya. Dan hasilnya seperti yang sudah diduganya, semua orang terdiam seketika mendengar lawakan garing Moriyama. Moriyama mati kutu, ditambah lagi Moriyama mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan dua gadis muda yang juga sedang menontonnya.

"Iiiiihhh….. Ganteng-ganteng culun." Ujar seorang gadis.

"Kepo, ih…" balas temannya. Lalu kedua gadis tersebut terkikik dan meninggalkan kerumunan. Dan Izuki menyeringai diam-diam mendengar pembicaraan kedua gadis itu.

_'Bagus! Dengan begini Yoshitaka-san akan kapok menggombal cewek-cewek lagi.'_ batin Izuki. Ternyata seorang Izuki bisa mempunyai sifat posesif juga. Merasa puas dengan rekamannya, Izuki menyimpan smartphone-nya baik-baik.

"Saa, Yoshitaka-san. Ayo kita ke rumah Ryouta. Tetsuya sudah menunggu kita." Ajak Izuki sambil menggandeng tangan Moriyama. Moriyama pun mengekor di belakang Izuki sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Sesampainya di rumah Kise, Izuki langsung menekan bel.

"Selamat datang Shun-senpai, Yoshitaka-san. Kalian lama sekali, semuanya sudah menunggu." Sambut Kuroko yang membukakan pintu depan.

"Maaf ya, Tetsuya. Berarti semuanya sudah datang ya?" tanya Izuki sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hai desu." Jawab Kuroko datar. Kuroko tanpa sengaja melihat Izuki dan Moriyama masuk ke dalam rumah sambil bergandengan tangan. "Seperti biasa, kalian selalu mesra." Komentarnya.

"Ehehehehe…. Tentu saja… Kami kan saling mencintai… Ne, Shun-kun?" ucap Moriyama. Izuki tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan menuju ruang tamu, dengan tangan yang masih bergandengan dengan tangan Moriyama.

"Kalian lama, DaAho!" sembur Hyuuga begitu melihat Izuki dan Moriyama memasuki ruang tamu.

"Kau menggoda cewek lagi di jalan kan, Yoshitaka! Tidak heran suatu saat nanti Shun akan meminta cerai darimu." Sindir Kasamatsu pedas.

"Tadi aku sudah minta cerai kok, Yukio-kun." Jawab Izuki.

"Heeehh?! Shun-kun jangan bilang begitu, aaahh…" balas Moriyama sambil mencubit pipi Izuki dengan gemas. Dan Izuki langsung menyikut perut Moriyama, membuatnya tersungkur di lantai. Izuki dengan santai berjalan meninggalkan Moriyama yang kesakitan untuk duduk di sofa.

"Tunggu! Berarti kalian akan bercerai?" tanya Hyuuga kaget.

"Yoshitaka! Kau apakan putriku, hah!?" amuk Kiyoshi.

"Ti-tidak kuapa-apakn kok, Papa Teppei. Hanya kuhamili saja.." jawab Moriyama panik.

"Haaaahh….. Dasar bodoh." Kasamatsu menghela nafas pasrah mendengar kebodohan Moriyama.

"Kau! Dasar mahkluk mesum!" Kiyoshi semakin mengamuk.

"Tenanglah, Teppei. Lagipula sejak kapan aku jadi putrimu? Aku laki-laki. Dan Junpei, aku tidak jadi bercerai. Karena—" Izuki menggantung perkataannya.

"Karenaaa…?" Kise, Kuroko, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga dan Kasamatsu membeo.

"Shun-kun…. Jangan bilang kalau…" Moriyama was-was melihat senyuman Izuki yang sangat manis, namun di mata Moriyama senyuman itu sangat mengerikan. Perlahan-lahan Izuki mengeluarkan smartphone-nya. Masih tersenyum manis, Izuki berkata,

"Karena aku meminta Yoshitaka-san melakukan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" lagi-lagi Kise, Kuroko, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga dan Kasamatsu membeo.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian melihat videonya saja?" tawar Izuki sambil menyerahkan smartphone-nya pada Kise.

"Ryouta! Cepat putar!" perintah Kasamatsu.

"Hai ssu!" dengan segera, Kise menyambungkan kabel data pada layar laptopnya. Dan video nista Moriyama melawak di tengah jalan pun terputar dengan sangat elit.

"Buahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kise, Hyuuga dan Kasamatsu tertawa sambil memukul-mukul lantai. Sedangkan Kiyoshi menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa dan puas tertawa di balik bantal. Dan Kuroko berusaha mati-matian tetap berwajah datar sambil menahan tawanya dengan badan gemetar.

"I-ini…phhhuuuuhhh…epic-ssu… Wuahahahaha!" Kise kembali tertawa.

"Ry-kkhh… Ryouta-kun….puh… Tidak...so-sopan…menertawakan….hihihi…orang…seperti itu…" Kuroko menegur Kise, namun dia juga tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Kepoooooo! Buahahahaha!" ejek Kasamatsu.

"Culun! Jiakakakakak!" tambah Hyuuga.

"Ahahaha…. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah melawak lagi, Yoshitaka… Ppfftt… Bwahahaha…." Komentar Kiyoshi. Moriyama hanya duduk di lantai sambil memeluk lututnya, aura suram menguar dari tubuhnya. Sedangkan Izuki hanya tersenyum senang melihat 'suami'nya mundung karena diledek oleh teman-temannya.

"Shun-kun jahat… Hiks…." Moriyama ngambek. Izuki menghampiri Moriyama dan memegang tangan Moriyama.

"Gomen, Yoshitaka-san. Tapi aku tetap menyukai Yoshitaka-san biar pun kau tidak pandai melawak." Ujar Izuki sambil mencium pipi Moriyama. Moriyama memandang Izuki tidak percaya, lalu seulas senyum tersinggung di bibirnya. Dan Izuki pun membalas senyuman ceria Moriyama. Tidak tahan dengan aura pink yang dikeluarkan keduanya, Hyuuga dan Kasamatsu langsung mengahajar Moriyama dan Izuki.

"Jangan mesra-mesraan di depan kami!" marah Hyuuga dan Kasamatsu.

"Dan jangan goda anakku, Yoshitaka!" tambah Kiyoshi. Namun Moriyama tidak peduli dan semakin memeluk tubuh Izuki. Kuroko melihat datar kemesraan antara Moriyama dan Izuki.

"Tetsuyacchi kenapa ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Aku juga mau hamil, Ryouta-kun." Jawab Kuroko datar.

"Bbbuuuuurrrrrppphhhh! Ohok-ohok-ohok…" Kise langsung menyemburkan minuman yang diminumnya. Sedangkan para senior mereka menganga tidak percaya mendengar perkataan absurd Kuroko. Kuroko memandangi Kise dengan pandangan datar.

"U-uukkhh…. Jangan tatap aku seperti anak anjing yang akan dibuang begitu, Tetsuyacchi…" pinta Kise. Para senior mereka bingungn dengan perkataan Kise, karena di mata mereka wajah Kuroko tetaplah sedatar triplek.

"Tapi aku mau, Ryouta-kun." Ujat Kuroko.

"Uuukkhh… Hai… hai ssu… Nanti malam kita kerjakan ssu…" jawab Kise menyerah.

"Aku doakan kalian akan berhasil, Tetsuya. Agar anak ini punya teman nanti." Doa Izuki sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Hai desu. Doumo arigatou, Shun-senpai." Jawab Kuroko. Izuki tersenyum melihat Kuroko, dan Moriyama diam-diam bersyukur. Karena mood swing Izuki telah mereda. Tapi, satu jam kemudian, Izuki kembali berulah.

"Ne… Kau mencintaiku bukan, Yoshitaka-san?" tanya Izuki tiba-tiba.

"Itu pasti, Shun-kun. Seluruh cintaku, hatiku dan jiwaku hanya tertuju padamu." Jawab Moriyama. Hyuuga dan Kasamatsu hampir muntah mendengar rayuan Moriyama.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku?" tanya Izuki lagi.

"Tentu saja. Sebutkan permintaanmu, Manis." Jawab Moriyama sambil menjawil dagu Izuki.

"Aku ingin melihatmu bernyanyi sambil menari ala girlband, dengan Teppei." Pinta Izuki sambil tersenyum. Moriyama langsung jatuh dari kursinya mendengar permintaan absurd Izuki.

"Ahahaha…. Boleh saja. Ayo, Yoshitaka." Ujar Kiyoshi.

"Nggak! Aku nggak mau!" tolak Moriyama.

"Katanya tadi kau cinta padaku dan mau mengabulkan permintaanku. Pembohong!" ujar Izuki ngambek sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"I-ituuuu…. A-akuuu…" Moriyama langsung gugup.

"Aku mau kok menyanyi dan menari untukmu, Shun." Hibur Kiyoshi.

"Hontou?" tanya Izuki.

"Tentu saja. Seorang ayah tidak akan membuat putrinya menangis kan?" jawab Kiyoshi.

"Mou…. Teppei, aku bukan perempuan."

Moriyama menelan rasa dongkolnya melihat Izuki kini bermanja-manja pada Kiyoshi.

"Aaahh… Sudah jam segini. Aku harus pulang. Dan aku juga tidak mau mengganggu Ryouta dan Tetsuya membuat cucu untukku." Ujar Kiyoshi. Wajah Kise langsung merona merah mendengar perkataan Kiyoshi, sedangkan Kuroko tetap berwajah datar.

"Aku ikut denganmu, Teppei." Ujar Izuki.

"Ooohh… Tentu saja boleh, Shun." Jawab Kiyoshi.

"Apaaaa!? Tidak boleh!" larang Moriyama.

"Berisik! Kita sudah cerai!" jawab Izuki ketus.

"Heeeeehhh? Kapan kita cerai? Nande?" Moriyama meratap.

"Kau tidak mau menari dan menyanyi untukku, sedangkan Teppei mau. Jadi aku mau bersama Teppei saja. Ayo, Teppei!" ujar Izuki sambil menggandeng tangan Kiyoshi.

"Cho— Shun-kuuunn!" Moriyama mewek, memohon pada Izuki agar tidak meninggalkannya. Namun Izuki cuek dan tidak mempedulikan ratapan Moriyama. Izuki menggandeng tangan Kiyoshi dan mengajak Kiyoshi keluar dari rumah Kise dan Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu, minna." Pamit Kiyoshi.

"Hai. Hati-hati di jalan, Teppei-senpai, Shun-senpai." Balas Kuroko. Moriyama langsung menangis meraung ditinggalkan oleh Izuki-nya. Dan hal itu membuat Kise sibuk menenangkan senpai-nya yang sangat lebay itu. Kasamatsu dan Hyuuga yang tidak mau peduli lagi dan pamit pulang pada Kuroko. Sepeninggalan Izuki, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga dan Kasamatsu, Kuroko memanggil Kise.

"Ryouta-kun."

"Hai ssu… Ada apa ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Kita punya acara yang tidak boleh diganggu. Jadi bisakah senpai Ryouta-kun yang sedang menangis itu segera pulang?"

Moriyama semakin menangis dan meraung mendengar ucapan Kuroko. Kise yang tidak enak hati, langsung berusaha menenangkan Moriyama dan membujuk Kuroko.

"Tapi Tetsuyachi—"

"Kalau kau membiarkannya tetap disini, aku akan pergi dari rumah." Ancam Kuroko memotong perkataan Kise.

"Maaf, Yoshitaka-senpai. Tapi, kumohon pulanglah." Ujar Kise sambil mendorong Moriyama keluar dari rumahnya.

"Buweeeeeeehhhhh… Hidoii…. Kalian semua hidoii!" Moriyama menangis meraung-raung di depan rumah Kise. Tidak lama kemudian, Moriyama diciduk oleh polisi karena tangisan dan raungannya mengganggu tetangga rumah Kise. Dan Moriyama semakin menangis meratapi nasib ngenes-nya.

**.**

- End of MorIzu's Case -

**.**

* * *

Ahahahahaha… Demi apa Dee dan Lala buat fic seperti ini…. Moriyama sangat menderita sekali…. Semoga Eisha-chan yang pengen baca penderitaan bang Mori bisa puas dengan fic ini…

O iya, buat yang udah review, Dee ucapin arigatou gozaimasu… maaf, ada beberapa reviewer yang belum Dee bales review nya via PM… Dee lagi sedikit sibuk…. Mohon reviewnya lagi yah….

O iya, bersama dengan fic ini, Dee juga publish fic baru…. Penggemar AoKaga silahkan berkunjung ke fic Dee…. #promosi# #digampar#


End file.
